1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable broiling driver, particularly to one which is wireless and has a small size, convenient to be carried about and assembled with any broiler for use, and able to function normally in case of power outage and possible to be used at any site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional broiler 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a spit 10 positioned on a broiling oven 11, having one end bent connected with a handle 100. After the spit 10 pricks food to be broiled and is spanned on the two side plates 110 of the broiling oven 11, the handle 100 is manually turned around together with the spit 10 to let the food on it receive balanced heat. However, such a conventional broiler 1 must have its spit 10 turned around continually by hand in order to let the food on it heated and broiled in a balanced condition, taking too much labor inconvenient to use.
In view of this condition, an electrically automatic rotary broiler 2 has been designed and used. The automatic rotary broiler 2, as shown in FIG. 2, includes an oven 20 assembled with a driving device 21 on the outer wall of its side plate 200. The driving device 21 consists of a drive motor 211 having an insert hole 212 at the position of its spindle for the tip of a spit 22 to be inserted therein. The drive motor 211 is connected with an electric wire 213 having its plug connected with a power which starts the drive motor 211 to drive the spit 22 to rotate automatically. Nevertheless, such a conventional automatic rotary broiler 2 has the following disadvantages.
1. It is provided with an electric wire preset in length, which has to be coupled with AC power for use, so it is usable only at home, impossible to be carried out outdoors for use.
2. It will become useless in case of power outage.
3. Its excessively long electric wire may bring forth hindrance and even if worse, trip someone who is walking around.
4. If the electric wire is located very close to the oven and heated for a long period of time, its plastic coat may deform or fall off and most likely result in short circuit to cause a fire.
The objective of the invention is to offer a rotatable broiling driver which is wireless and has a small size, convenient to be carried about.
The feature of the invention is a positioning plate provided with at least an engage stud, at least an insert member and a through hole; an accommodating member threadably assembled with the positioning plate, provided with a chamber having an opening facing the through hole of the positioning plate, having its rear side bored with an insert hole and having a change-over switch fixed on an outer side; a transmitting member received in the chamber of the accommodating member, having a front portion provided with an insert groove and a rear side bored with an insert hole, and the insert groove having one end inserted in the through hole of the positioning plate and the insert hole aligned to the insert hole in the rear side of the chamber of the accommodating member; a motor threadably combined with the accommodating member, having its spindle inserted through the insert hole of the accommodating member and further into the insert groove of the transmitting member; a battery base fixed on one side of the motor for receiving a battery therein, connected with the motor and the change-over switch by means of an electric wire; an outer cover covering the motor as well as the battery base and fixedly screwed together with the positioning plate, having a battery base cover easy to be swung open at a corresponding location of the battery base and an opening at a corresponding location of the change-over switch.